Christmas Surprise
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Garcia gets a visiter on Christmas. M/G of course!


Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Criminal Minds or anything else that's recognizable!!

* * *

December 25- 10:40 a.m.

It was December 25, Christmas day. Garcia was sitting on her couch watching _A Christmas Carol_ and drinking hot chocolate. She usually spent this day handing out food and blankets at the shelter, but she had done that yesterday instead and since the shelter had an overabundance of volunteers they said they didn't need her today. So here she was sitting at home alone.

It wasn't that she minded being alone at Christmas; on the contrary, she was used to it, but for some reason she was feeling particularly lonely this year. Maybe it was because she was completely bored. Usually she was either working or doing volunteer work on Christmas.

Garcia sighed and took the last sip of her hot chocolate before turning off the tv. She was about to get up and take a nice long bath, but just then someone knocked on the door. 'Who in the world would be here on Christmas?' Garcia asked herself as she got up and started toward the door.

Her team mates were all spending time with family, even Reid, so it couldn't be one of them unless they had a case. But even then JJ would have just called her. It couldn't be Kevin since he transferred to California after they broke up over three months ago.

Garcia reached the door and slowly opened it to find one person she defiantly wasn't expecting. Morgan stood there with a grocery bag in one hand and a green gift bag in the other.

"So you going to let me in or what baby girl?" He asked with a grin.

Still surprised Garcia silently moved and watched as he walked in and placed the bags on the counter.

"Derek, what are you doing here? You should be in Chicago with your mom and sisters." Garcia asked as she closed the door and walked over to him.

"Nope, not this year" He said still smiling.

"Why not?"

"Well you see, I found out that a certain tech goddess was going to spend Christmas alone, so…"

"Hot stuff, you didn't have to skip seeing your family just keep me company." Garcia said trying not to smile. "Now come on you get your butt to Chicago." She ordered.

"I don't think so goddess." He said with a laugh. "I am not going to let you spend today by yourself." He stated. "Or spend it working."

"But…"

"Penelope, there will be other chances for me to see my mom and sisters." Morgan said seriously. "Now you just come over here and sit down while I get us some lunch." He said as he took her hand and dragged her over to the couch. He let go of her hand and gently kissed her forehead before walking back to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later he came back balancing two plates and two glasses.

"Ham and cheese sandwiches?" Garcia asked and laughed.

"And apple cider." Morgan stated happily causing them both to laugh.

The two ate and talked before going through Garcia's Christmas movie collection to find something to watch.

"_Frosty the Snow Man_?" Morgan suggested.

"How about _White Christmas_?" Garcia said from the couch.

"Wait, I got the perfect one." He said excitedly and hid the case so Garcia couldn't see which one as he put the disk in the DVD player. When he was done Morgan walked back to Garcia and sat down before putting his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him. As the movie started Garcia smiled.

"_It's a Wonder Life_." She said happily and snuggled in closer to Morgan.

"Can't go wrong with a classic." Morgan said as he absentmindedly began to play with her hair.

About half way through the movie Morgan tightened his grip slightly on her shoulders. "You know this movie reminds me of you." He said as he continued to watch.

Surprised Garcia looked up at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Because if this guy was never born, all those people's lives would be different. He touched so many lives with out realizing it. Just like you do." He answered still watching the movie, but not really paying any attention to it.

When Garcia continued to watch him he looked down and stared into her dark eyes.

"Really?" She asked softly.

Morgan leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. It only lasted a second, but the amount of emotion and love in that instant made Garcia blush and her heart start to race.

Morgan leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I love you so much Penelope." He whispered.

At that Garcia's eyes snapped open and she pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. "What?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"You mean the world to me Penelope and I love you." He answered as he stoked her cheek lightly. "I'm IN love with you." He added to make it clear he wasn't talking about as friends.

Garcia searched his eyes and when she saw the love and hope in them she couldn't stop the tear that escaped. "I love you too." She said quietly as more tears ran down her cheek.

Morgan wiped the tears away with his thumb before leaning forward to capture her lips. When they pulled back Morgan wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back against the armrest so Garcia's head was resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as they finished watching the movie, both smiling the whole time.

As Garcia rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat she knew that she'd never be alone again. And she had to admit, he was the best Christmas surprise she'd ever gotten.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Review Please!!!


End file.
